This invention relates to a stapler for driving staples through paper as for binding pamphlets.
In conventional staplers or stapling machines, staples are received in a staple cartridge and bilaterally supported by the bilateral side walls of such a staple cartridge. If to bind up a big amount of papers at a time, staples may be distorted during downward striking and become unable to penetrate through the papers.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide such a stapler which includes a front-opened staple cartridge having received therein a supporting wedge to slide in the front and to stably support staples during downward striking so as to make binding process smooth and easy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a stapler which includes a staple cartridge having the two front upper portions of its two side walls respectively turned inward to form two projecting ends which are respectively connected together through a tongue and a retaining groove respectively made thereon such that the two side walls thereof are firmly retained to bilaterally support the staples received therein.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide such a stapler which includes a pressure plate spring having an unitary push rod extending downward inward therefrom to constantly press on the rear upper end of a feed slide in a staple cartridge so as to push such a feed slide forward during staple driving operation and to prohibit staples from backward sliding.
Embodiments of the present invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the annexed drawings, in which: